Beauty and the Dummy(New and Improved)
by LoverOfArchangels
Summary: A doll-faced beautician is chosen by Slappy, but for what exactly? Anna knew what the words meant and knew the risk yet she still recited the spell so now she must accept the consequences. Slappy might be misjudging her. She has a tough past the both of them will have to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Anna. Her appearance is that of Gemma Ward(A classic doll face)

I decided this story needed a rewrite/reboot in honor of the Goosebumps movie coming out. The movie was alright but just too small to include ALL of Stine's monsters. Slappy looked the closest to what he looked like in the books but I also feel like they toned him down too much. This story will now take place during Night of the Living Dummy III episode but more modern with modern technology. It won't follow the script exactly but I hope you enjoy the new story.

It was around one in the morning and I was finishing up editing a makeup tutorial for my beauty vlog 'I just hit 10,000 subscribers!', when I heard some footsteps in the hall. I peaked out to see my little brother Daniel going up into the attic. Daniel is short and very skinny with short brown hair, dark eyes, and a pointy little chin. He's usually scared of going up to the attic so out of curiosity I began following him up the creaky old stairs matching him step by step. Creepy, I know. Once reaching the top I heard my younger sister Trina comment. "Okay Anna we know it's you. You can't disguise your voice that good."

"What's up?" I said walking up behind them making them jump in shock while I noticed dad's favorite dummy laughing at us. "It's dad." Daniel whispered gleefully as he and Trina grabbed Rocky the dummy and picked him up from his sitting position on the chair causing the voice to act surprised and revealed a slightly hairy hand and arm that was sticking through the custom made hole of the chair.

"Hey dad." I said as he pulled his arm back through and stood with a smile.

He chuckled. "Hi guys. Gotcha."

"No you didn't we weren't scared at all." Trina replied playing it off as a simple joke as she set Rocky back down.

"Oh yeah." He said throwing his voice to the right causing Trina and Daniel to turn in surprise before looking at him with playful scolding while I crossed my arms, cocked my hip, and smirked.

"Haha I can still do it. Can I throw my voice or what?" he exclaimed proudly while placing his hands on his hips as if he were a super hero...or a super villain.

"Pretty amazing dad but can you do it in stereo?" Daniel challenged while holding up two of dad's smaller dummies.

"I'm working on it." he replied.

"What's with the suitcase?" I asked looking behind us to where the piece of luggage sat leaning against the table.

"Oh! You guys are gonna love this, especially you Anna. It's a new project for ya." he told us as he opened the suitcase revealing a dummy in need of repair but otherwise in great shape.

He wore a tuxedo with a fake red carnation pinned to the left side. He had eyes that were almost a lime green, faded freckles, and dulled orange hair with a few chips here and there. The most noticeable thing was that half his face was missing, the broken piece was sitting on his chest waiting to be put back on. The suitcase was quite luxurious looking despite it being for a dummy. Red silk lined the inside stuffed with plush cushioning. The name "Slappy" was etched onto it in golden letters.

"Where'd you find him?" I asked in fascination. I loved repairing old dummies. A chance to be creative with someone else's face instead of mine and it could just very well be permanent.

"At a junk store. The guy practically gave him to me."

"Yeah I'm not surprised." Trina said with a scowl, she grew out of dolls and dummies a while ago. Now she thinks they're creepy or just plain boring and not worth her time.

"Hey, are you kidding? Slappy here is an antique. This is a dummy with class. Slappy what happened to your face?" Dad asked him as he put Slappy on his lap. " **It's your bad jokes they crack me up.** "

We all chuckled at the corny pun. The light turned on and mom came up the stairs saying in irritation, "I thought I heard gremlins in the attic."

"Dad brought home a new addition to our family." Trina sounded as if she were tattling or making a joke of a child doing something they weren't supposed to do such as writing on the walls or sneaking some sweets.

"Oh great another mouth to polish." she replied and gave him a 'welcome home' smooch.

"Your home from your trip early I thought you were going to be home tomorrow morning." Mom mentioned.

"Uh. Well I thought I should be here when Zane arrives." Dad hesitated before replying avoiding Mom's eyes which widened in anger.

"Zane's coming?" I was slightly annoyed and walked over with him as he got glue to repair Slappy and prepare him for my own repairs by putting him at my work station after removing the tarp covering it. It has been a while after all. I can tell from the dust that flew around after being disturbed.

"Now come on he is your cousin." He scolded before turning back to the task at hand.

"That's not our fault." Trina whined.

"Yeah why do we get punished for it. You didn't even tell us he was coming." Daniel added.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Mom said while sending Dad a look that sarcastically said 'way to go.'

"We figured it would give you less time for your tricks." she added as dad concentrated on glueing Slappy's piece back onto his face.

"Like dad's trick tonight." I challenged.

"There's a difference. You guys can take a joke but Zane can't. So I want you on your best behavior while he's here. Alright? And no practical jokes." spoken in such a serious tone as he finished setting the piece in place.

"Come on dad. That's the only way to have fun with Zane." Daniel said.

"Yeah right. After your last joke on him Zane was afraid to sleep in his bed for weeks." Mom said making us laugh at the memory of putting his mattress in a cow field so when he woke up he'd be scared by a cow or two.

"You have to admit. It was pretty funny." Trina said while chortling, even Dad was chuckling.

"No not to Zane it wasn't." Mom replied.

"Come on you guys. Zane is gonna be your guest not your hostage. So I want you to promise. No tricks." Dad said walking over to a chair and putting Slappy on his leg to test out his strings and levers again.

"Alright. We promise."

"Fine."

"Yeah ok." We begrudgingly agreed. I noticed something peeking out of Slappy's front breast pocket.

"What's this." I said taking out the card.

"I guess Slappy has his own business card." Dad joked.

"What's it say?" Daniel asked smiling with intrigue hoping for a good joke.

"Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Kuranno." I read as the wind blew and the lights flickered as if I had spoken a spell. For all I know I probably did.

"Sounds Latin, maybe I'll google it later if I remember." I commented. Then Slappy's face piece fell off, well more like popped off causing Dad to let out a small sound of surprise.

"Guess the glue didn't hold." Dad said while reaching down to pick up the porcelain. Good thing it didn't shatter into more pieces.

"Back to bed you guys." Mom told Daniel and Trina while ushering them towards the stairs as they both let out groans of disappointment. I almost expected one of them to whine 'Do we have to?'.

"Come on let's get a move on. Don't be much longer guys." She called back to us. I put Slappy's card back in his box as Dad took him over to the repair table.

"Zane's gonna be here first thing in the morning" they groaned again whilst going down the stairs.

"We'll be there in a sec." I replied. He put Slappy's face half back in place. I snapped my fingers getting an idea.

"Hey, maybe you can put my 'Phantom of the Opera' mask on him. To make him more _mysterious_." I deepened my voice and wiggled my fingers at him for show, half joking and half serious.

"Ha maybe. There, good as new." Dad said laying the dummy's arm over his chest and walking out of the room. I looked at Slappy and wiped off a hair from his cheek.

"Not yet you aren't. I'll work on you tomorrow." I said as I set up a few tools, adjusted the light, and pulled a stool over. I turned off the light then left the room shutting off the rest of the lights behind me as I went back to my room to finish editing the makeup video and upload it over night while I slept.

A few minutes after eight thirty in the morning I woke up and went to the bathroom to do my morning business before going back to my room to get dressed in light grey jeans, white tank-top, and navy blue plaid button up short sleeved shirt. I put on natural makeup then I slipped on black flats instead of my usual flip-flops. I then went to the attic to grab Slappy before joining Mom in the kitchen passing Dad along the way. Mom wore high-waisted jean shorts that ended at her knees, white flats, and a long sleeved blue button up shirt while she drank coffee and did whatever she does on her work laptop. I put Slappy behind a cereal box to perhaps startle an unsuspecting victim before they got used to having him in the house. I set up my own laptop to start replying to comments on my latest video while checking other social media notifications.

Thankfully it was the weekend so I didn't have to go into work. I work at the mall in town as a beautician. I give make overs, help people find and try products they might like, and I even get to bring free stuff home. I also get free stuff sent to me to review on my channel by putting it into a tutorial or just using it all on its own. I was thinking of filming a time lapse of me giving Slappy a make over just to show other people I have another hobby.

I finished replying to another comment when I heard shuffling coming from the hallway.

"Morning." Trina drowsily said as she came down the hallway then kissed moms cheek. She wore a plain oversized T-shirt with light pink pajama bottoms and white slippers. Her slippers slid across the floor as she was too tired to pick her feet up.

"Good morning." Mom replied while I nodded to her in greeting, not taking my eyes off my screen so I didn't raise suspicion.

"We uh making any money." Trina asked.

"Enough to keep the wolves from the door especially with Anna's help. Yes." Mom replied. I smiled somewhat proudly. I'm back living with my parents due to an...incident I'd rather not talk about. I help contribute towards the bills and some groceries instead of being a free-loader even though I know my parents would love and support me no matter what. Trina plopped down in her chair and looked to the cereal box that concealed Slappy from her view.

"Daniel can you pass me the cereal?" Trina requested. I refrained from smirking but I couldn't help glancing over.

"Daniel?" She asked again, this time with a scowl on her face. She sighed and grabbed the cereal herself then gasped. Mom and I shared a small chortle. Daniel walked in rubbing his eye from sleep. Dad came jogging in already dressed for the day.

"Did it get her?" he teased.

"Yep." I said. Trina still threw glares. Daniel chuckled as he sat next to Slappy, catching on to what just happened.

"Slappy says good morning. I thought you would like some more company at breakfast, get to know the new family member." I told Trina.

She just glared at me. "Isn't one dummy at the table enough?" She challenged, looking to Daniel as his grin faded.

"Wanna cracked face too? Hi Slappy." Daniel retorted as he grabbed the cereal and poured himself a bowl. Trina gave a sarcastic smile but chose not to reply to him.

"You did a good job glueing Slappy back." I told dad as I examined him over.

"That's right. I should have been a surgeon. Hm?" He joked with the knife he was using to slice up the bread for some toast. "Oh! Ah!" We heard him flinch while holding his hand. We turned to him with worried expressions.

He turned around and said, "Oh honey. I think I have an injury. I cut my thumb off." He joked whilst doing the missing thumb trick. We laughed it off as a classic Dad-joke that never gets old. A car horn sounded from outside signaling that Zane was here. We stood from the table and walked out to the front yard to greet him. Trina and Daniel wearing defeated looks while I simply crossed my arms. Zane was just so boring and lame. I'm sure he could make friends if he just lightened up a little or got more common and better hobbies like gaming, reading popular books, or got into some shows and movie but instead he prefers photography, stamp collecting, and writing poetry. I wonder if he still has that diary that he insists is just a 'journal',

"You could try to show a little more enthusiasm." Mom told us before going over to give Zane a welcoming hug while Dad joked with our uncle. While Mom and Dad spoke with our uncle Zane walked up to us and gave a greeting.

"Hi Trina...Hey Anna...Hi Dan."

"Dan _iel_." Daniel corrected. Dad goes by Dan so Daniel prefers his full name rather than a nickname or shortened version.

"O-ok." He stuttered while avoiding eye contact. He wore a white shirt with some images in squares on it, a thin brown vest, a camera around his neck, brown cargo shorts, white shocks, and dirtied white sneakers. He was dressed as if he were going to go camping or hiking which is odd considering he hates being outdoors for long. He hates anything that crawls.

"Good to see you." Trina said. Zane nodded and awkward silence followed.

"So how's your channel thing going?" Zane asked me to break the silence.

"It's going great." I kept it short and simple.

"That's good." More awkward silence. It was almost cringe worthy. What were we supposed to say to someone who probably still hates us for the last prank we pulled? 'Hey Zane we promise not to put you in the fields again'?

"So." He said still attempting to keep the nonexisting conversation going.

"So." Trina chimed in. I bobbed my head a little bit.

"So you don't have to worry about that old cow. Died." Daniel said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Well at least Trina and I weren't going to bring it up.

"Oh that's good, well I mean not good for the cow..." Zane replied before more silence followed. Jeez what is with him? He makes everything so awkward I almost feel sorry for him.

"So are you going to camp this summer?" Zane asked to quickly change the subject.

"Yeah it should be really...cool." Trina was simply being polite.

"Oh that should be great." he smiled nervously while nodding his head.

"I wish I could still go to camp. I miss the almost carefree environment, the friendly competition, the gossip. Good times."

"W-well maybe you could be a volunteer or something." he offered an idea. I nodded my head catching on.

"Yeah like a counselor but I don't think I'd have a way to keep up with my blog and I have work. Maybe next year I'll get some time off." I finished the subject.

"I hope so. M-maybe you could start a camp of your own or be sponsored by where you work."

"We all can dream I guess." I shot his reassurances down. He had no idea how nearly impossible that would be. At most I'd get unpaid vacation which isn't worth spending on going to work at a camp and at least the mall could do an overnight event. I can talk to my boss about it...

"What's with the camera?" Trina asked changing the subject.

"Oh didn't you hear? I'm a photographer now. I've won awards and everything, I posted it all on my Facebook. I even have my own page with like forty or so followers. It's really cool. I thought I would only get like three" He replied speaking with passion. I had seen his page, he had some talent but still needed to work on getting the right focus, angle, and contrast in my opinion. Daniel rolled his eyes before he and Trina went to walk inside but as he opened the door it hit Trina on the nose and she exclaimed his name angrily. Zane snapped a picture immediately afterwards.

"That'll be a viral award winner or even a meme." Daniel joked before Trina slapped his arm. I laughed at the thought of classic older sister type memes.

"Hey! Guys come on, he didn't mean it Trina. Let's just go inside." I opened the door and allowed the trio to go in whilst our parents continued conversing.

"Hey let's get one of you guys together." Zane told us as he set his bag down and to the side. Trina and I put our arm around each other and Daniel kneeled in front of us with a big smile and jazz hands. I did bunny ears behind Trina while he took the picture making him chuckle.

"Ruffle your hair a bit." he told me. I did as he instructed then he took more pictures. "Beautiful."

"Now cross your arms." I did so and he took more pictures of us in a couple different poses. Trina seemed to love being the center of attention for a change. Zane said things I suppose he believes other photographers would be saying such as: "The camera loves you." "You're happening, you're here." "Great work, absolutely stunning."

I walked over to Slappy. "Hey Zane get this one." I said as I bent by Slappy and smiled with my cheek pressed against his wooden one. Zane turned to do so but let out a gasp as he flinched and brought the camera away from his face. His sudden movements caused him to drop something. I straightened back up and walked over to Daniel as he quickly picked it up from the floor before Zane did.

"Conquering your fears." he read laughing. I tilted my head. Trina scowled and snatched the book from him and handed it back to Zane.

"Is there a problem with that?" Zane stuttered attempting to seem tough despite his embarrassment.

"No not at all." Trina replied while continuing to scowl at Daniel. I gave Zane a reassuring smile but I was a little surprised it didn't have 'for dummies' in the title. I held back a chuckle at my own unintended pun.

"Lighten up Trina. Daniel doesn't know any better. We all have different ways of dealing with our fears after all " I commented. Daniel gave a small 'hey' in protest while she gave me a scolding look as well. She tries so hard to be the mature one even though she is still just a kid or at least in my eyes she is.

"I hate dummies." Zane commented.

"Nonsense." Dad spoke from behind Zane, giving him a small startle. Dad then walked over to Slappy while mom came through the screen door as well, the sound of a car driving off into the distance came from outside.

"Dummies are fun. Look who I married." Mom gestured to dad jokingly. Dad grinned while he picked up Slappy and put him on his lap to show Zane dummies aren't so scary.

"Slappy? Here we go. Ok Slappy, say hello to your uh..cousin. ' **Hello cuz. What's his name?** ' His name is Zane." Dad made sure to pronounce his name slowly. Zane sighed and rolled his eyes.

"' **Well I guess that's better than being INzane** '." We laughed together and Zane seemed to lighten up a little.

"I still need to fix him up so how about you guys show Zane his room while I go up in the attic for a bit?" I suggested to Trina and Daniel while I stepped over to retrieve Slappy from Dad. Mom and Dad agreed with me and ushered them away while I made my way upstairs, stopping in my room to grab my camera and it's tripod. I put Slappy at the work table and set the camera up at the right angle before turning it on and hitting record.

"Hey beauties! You guys know that I _love_ to mess around with makeup and cosmetics but another one of my hobbies is repairing dolls and dummies as well as giving them make-overs. My family happens to collect dummies so I have plenty of opportunities. This is the newest addition to the collection, Slappy. Enjoy." I finished then muted the microphone but left it recording while I grabbed a needle as well as some thread to repair the stitching in his clothing. I then used sandpaper to even out his cheekbones and used wood glue to get rid of dents by filling them up. I repaired any weak or loose strings and levers inside him before finally repainting him. I changed his hair from that orange ginger into a medium brown with lighter brown highlights and his eyes from lime green to more of a grass green with tiny speckles of sky blue rimmed with a dull black. I finished the eye by painting a thin lair of clear gloss to give them a shine. I added a few faded light brown freckles to his face to replace the orange and yellow boyish ones. I shaded in some contours, and filled in his lips with a soft pink rather than a ruby red. Since it was quick dry paint I was able to do the final step of putting a finishing polish to seal it all in then leaving it to dry. I waved at the camera before turning it off and taking it back to my room.


	2. Important Update! Good news I swear

I am still rewriting this story but due to complaints and my interest in it disappearing into almost nothing I will no longer be writing it by copy/pasting the script of the 3rd movie/book and adding in my character. Instead it will be a whole story on it's own with it's own antagonist, plot, twists, and everything else while having little tidbits and easter eggs from Night of the Living dummy series.

I still love Goosebumps and Slappy's character so I'm changing a lot more that way I'll enjoy writing this story rather than just view it as work. This way I procrastinate less and write more.

Once I'm finished writing the first chapter(again) I will replace the current first chapter with it.

Thank you for being so patient with me.

Chapter 1 hasn't been replaced yet


End file.
